


Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after a centuary it still hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic that's been sitting unfinished for quite awhile. Not sure it's any good any more, but it's been a little while since I posted something so I thought I'd put this up.

Today was the day, the day Helen had been dreading for a century. She'd woken in a cold sweat every night for the last month, still seeing the image of Ashley's terrified face before she teleported to her death. In her jaunt back through time, she'd had to relive every mistake and every loss she'd ever had. It was like experiencing each one anew. Some were harder than others, but sitting by while her daughter died, again, was tearing her apart. 

She'd considered staying in, holing herself up in her half finished underground Sanctuary and drinking herself into oblivion. But Helen needed to feel alive, to push away the empty hollow feeling that had settled into her soul over the last century. She wouldn't go to someone she knew from her past life, not willing to risk the timeline when she was only a few years away from rejoining her original one. 

So instead she found herself in a bar in Chicago. It wasn't anywhere she'd been before and she'd probably never come back. It wasn't a fancy place, just a dimly lit hole in the wall that smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. It bordered on the rougher side of town, it's occupants veering into the sketchy category. There were pool tables in the back, which she'd probably visit later on, after she'd gotten good and drunk. 

The bar tender was a little surprised when she asked for his best scotch. She could tell he didn't get many of those orders by the dust clinging to the bottle as he pulled it off the top shelf. He was even more surprised when she told him to leave the bottle, but she waved him off by shoving a hundred dollar bill across the sticky counter. 

"Open a tab," she muttered, pouring herself a glass and taking a large gulp. 

He eyed her skeptically, but did as she said. He knew better than to ask questions. 

Helen sat at the bar, drowning out the noise of the other occupants as she stared at the amber liquid in her glass. She thought about Ashley, the beautiful young woman that was taken cruelly from her. The other Helen would be inconsolable for days after she gave up the mad search for her daughter. She'd never be the same again.

Into the second glass the liquor began to go to her head. That pleasant warmth spreading through her body, easing her pain somewhat and dulling her senses. The grief and anguish would be waiting for her in the morning, but tonight she'd hide from them at the bottom of a dusty bottle. 

"How about I buy you a drink, gorgeous," a voice said to her right. 

Helen looked up slowly, finding a handsome young man smiling down at her. He was probably in his early-twenties, his body not quite having filled out all the way yet. Glancing behind him she could see his friends watching. She wasn't in the mood to deal with adolescents tonight. 

"I already have one, thanks," she dismissed. 

"Ah come on, give me a chance," he joked. 

Helen huffed. Children these days, they thought they were so smooth, coming off all cocksure. In reality, he'd probably only been with one or two other women and wouldn't be worth her time. She'd get more satisfaction from her own hand than this twit. 

"I don't think so," she said tersely, turning back to her drink. 

"I bet we'd have a good time," he tried to persuade her, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Helen grabbed his hand, twisting it painfully as she removed it. The boy yelped, eyes widening in fear. Just a little more pressure and she could break it. 

"You couldn't handle me," she told him sweetly. 

She released him and watched in amusement as he scampered back to his laughing friends. 

"You sure told him," a deep voice said from her other side.

Helen sighed, ready to tell off another would be suitor, but the sight of him made her pause in her dismal. This was no boy, this was a man. She guessed him to be in his forties, the prime of his life. He was tall, 6'3 at least and thickly built. A board chest turned into muscular arms, one of which had a half sleeve covering his bicep. She'd never been one for tattoos, but it did lend a certain air of danger to him. His hair was black and sleek, hanging down nearly to his shoulders in a casual mess some men would spend hours trying to imitate. His face was kind for all that he was a rather imposing figure, bright green eyes studying her intently. 

"In my experience, such a show of bravado rarely leads to a satisfactory experience," she said with a shrug. 

"You have a lot of experience with that?" He half joked, testing the water. 

"Enough to know what I like and what I don't like."

"And what do you like..." He trailed off, waiting for her to offer her name. 

Helen looked him over, openly appraising him and sizing him up. He was certainly more appealing than the child she'd just had to deal with. 

"Helen," she finally supplied.

"Chance," he replied, sliding into the seat next to her. 

Helen poured herself another round, motioning for the bar tender to bring another glass. She caught it easily as it slid across the polished bar, silently pouring him two fingers. They toasted and both downed their respective drinks. 

"That's some high quality stuff," Chance commented. 

"Yep."

"Don't get very many people drinking that in here."

"I imagine not."

She poured another for herself, throwing it back rapidly. She was already drunk, but that didn't matter anymore. The more she drank the more numb she became and that was exactly what she wanted. 

"Let's skip past the pleasantries, shall we?" She said boldly, meeting his eye. 

"Alright," he chuckled. 

"I'm looking for a good fuck," she said evenly. "I need someone who can make me come so hard I scream and won't stop even if I beg him to. Think you can do that, Chance?" 

Shock flickered across his face, but was quickly replaced with lust.

"I can absolutely do that," he said confidently. 

"Then let's get out of here, huh?" 

"No complaints from me."

"I have a hotel room up the road," she told him, standing up and draining the last of the scotch from her glass. 

She waved to the bar tender, letting him know he could close her tab and keep the change. It was a sizable tip, but she didn't care. Her body was already tingling in anticipation. She had no doubt Chance would deliver on his promise and the thrill of it made her light headed. Though that could also be from the nearly entire bottle of scotch she'd drunk. 

It only took her two tries to get the door to her hotel room open before they were stumbling inside. As soon as it was closed he had her pressed against it. The feel of his strong body against her's made Helen moan. She could already feel his erection against her abdomen. 

He kissed her roughly, not bothering with tentative explorations. Already he was living up to what she wanted. He plundered her mouth, dominating her in their kisses. She could taste the scotch on his tongue as it tangled with her's. Giving his bottom lip a sharp tug, she ground herself against him, giving him permission to continue. 

Effortlessly he lifted her until she could wrap her legs around his hips. His strong arms held her weight easily as she clung to him. He made her feel so small. He didn't treat her delicately though, for which she was grateful. 

He turned them towards the bed, falling down on it with her still in his arms. Quickly she removed his shirt, running her hands over his toned chest and abdomen. She took a minute to admire him, the way his muscles rippled under her touch. Helen pushed him onto his back, trailing her lips down his torso as she made her way to the top of his jeans. She could feel him toeing his shoes off, his hands still skimming up and down her sides. Wanting to feel his hands on her bare skin, Helen shuffled off the bed and discarded her own clothing quickly. 

She settled between his legs, turning her attention to the lower half of his body. She was surprised how easily she managed to get his belt undone and his pants unzipped, considering how drunk she was. Chance lifted his hips up enough for her to tug his jeans and boxers off in one go. 

He was hot and hard and straining for her. He'd shaved off his pubic hair, making his cock appearing bigger, and it was already impressively large. 

"Nice," she complimented. "I'm looking forward to being filled with that."

"Come here and we'll take care of that right now," he offered, his voice low and rough. 

"Not yet," she smirked. "I want to taste you." 

Her fingers ghosted up the underside of his cock and she watched as it twitched in excitement. She bent forward until her hot breath washed over him. He shuddered and she smirked. 

The tip of her tongue darted out to flick across the head, licking up the bead of pre-cum that had escaped. Helen hummed at the taste. Wrapping her hand around his base, she sucked the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the engorged flesh. Chance groaned, his hands finding there way into her lush brown curls. 

Her hand and mouth worked in conjuncture, taking him steadily higher. His hips began to dimly thrust against her and Helen relaxed her throat, letting him fuck her mouth. She began to bob her head after a few minutes, picking up the rhythm he seemed to like. 

"Helen-" Chance grunted.

It was her warning, but she didn't pull back. Her free hand, which had been resting on top of his thigh, slipped down to massage his balls. She sucked harder, hollowing her cheeks in her efforts. His hand tightened in her hair before he was bucking hard against her lips. Helen rode it out, milking him until his hips stilled completely. She gave his now flaccid cock one last lick before collapsing against his chest. 

Her head was spinning a little bit. That was one thing she didn't like about being drunk, the dizzies. She stayed still, waiting for the world to resettle itself around her and letting Chance catch his breath. 

"Can I return the favor?" He asked quietly, his hands already starting to rove across any part of her he could reach. 

Helen hummed, her body feeling heavy and lethargic. Her sudden lack of coordination didn't deter him, his strong hands taking her by the waist and lifting her easily. He settled her over his head and she braced her hands against the wall for support. 

The first swipe of his tongue, though hardly unexpected, made her jump. His strokes were wide and clumsy. She rocked her hips, trying to direct his movements. Almost any man could get a woman to orgasm eventually with his mouth, but some men were better at it than others. Nikola, for example, had a devilish tongue that he put to good use. He could make her come for hours just with his mouth and there had been several times, in her first timeline, that she'd let him. Chance, it would seem, did not possess equal skills. 

He was paying almost no attention to her clit. She tried fondling her breasts, tugging on her nipples hard in the hopes of increasing the pleasure just enough to push her over the edge. When that didn't work she gave up on trying to save his pride, using her own fingers to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves. The extra stimulation was all she'd needed, her back arching as she came. 

He didn't seem too put off that she'd helped him along. Not wanting to suffocate him, Helen scooted back until she could lean down and kiss him. She could feel his cock already hard against her butt. Shifting, she rubbed her hot center against it, coating it with her wetness. 

Chance kissed her hungrily, grabbing her hips with bruising force as he ground against her slick heat. Blindly she reached for him, teasing the head of his cock against her still sensitive clit. Helen moaned, her hips jerking and her body shaking. 

Chance flipped them, hovering over her. He was poised at her entrance, pushing in half an inch before stopping. 

"I like to be on top," he told her gruffly. 

"Fine by me," she panted. "Just remember your promise."

The smile he gave her was a feral one, full of raw need. His hips slammed forward, filling her with his massive cock. Helen arched under him, tilting her pelvis so he slid a little further in. Her legs wrapped around him, heels digging into the small of his back as she tried to pull him even closer, even deeper. 

He didn't start slow and build up, he slammed into her hard and fast. The size of him stretched her tight muscles deliciously. His hands cupped her butt, lifting her up and changing the angle slightly, making her gasp with each inward thrust. 

Yes, this was what she'd wanted. It had been too long since she'd indulged in carnal pleasures. 

Her lethargy was back full force, the alcohol she'd drunk that night relaxing her body until she was practically limp beneath Chance. Her legs slipped off his hips, heels landing on the mattress and her thighs falling open even more. 

Chance took it as a sign of her submission, which she supposed it was. He fucked her harder, hands gripping her hips tight enough that she'd have bruises. 

"Turn over," he grunted, pulling out of her suddenly.

She tried to get her limps to move accordingly, but she felt uncoordinated and clumsy. He must have gotten impatient because he flipped her over roughly so that she was face down in the mattress. 

Helen didn't bother trying to get her arms and legs under her. He shoved back inside her, the angle off just enough to hurt. She let out a noise of displeasure and he seemed to take the hint. Large hands pulled her hips up a few inches. 

The new angle had him rubbing across the spot inside her that never failed to make her come when stimulated properly. She could already feel the pressure building inside her and she moaned in pleasure. She needed this, needed the alcohol to numb her mind and the sex to give her something pleasant to focus on. 

When she came, Helen writhed on the bed. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Her body bucked against him, trying to push him away and draw him deeper. 

For his part Chance kept his promise, he didn't stop. His hand landed between her shoulder blades, pressing her down forcibly. 

The slap of his skin hitting her ass was loud. She had opened up to him, his dick sliding easily into her slick core. Yet he still grunted with the effort of keeping the merciless pace. 

"Harder," Helen begged. 

"Not sure I can go any harder, love," Chance panted back. "I'm close."

"No," she grunted.

She tried to get her arms and legs under her. It took her a few tries to get the uncooperative appendages to do what she wanted, but eventually she was on all fours. On his next thrust she pushed back against him as hard as she could. 

"Shit," Chance hissed. 

"Don't stop," she begged when she felt him falter. 

"I need to change positions."

The mattress moved and she looked over her shoulder to see him standing at the edge of the bed. 

"Come here," he demanded. 

Helen scrambled forward awkwardly. Chance shoved her hard onto her back and she just lay there limply, completely willing for him to do whatever he wanted with her. 

Her legs were placed on his shoulders before he slid back inside her. Grabbing her hips, Chance dragged her closer so that he could be as deep as possible inside her. Helen let herself be pulled and positioned, her head still spinning slightly and beginning to feel disconnected from her body. She lay there and let him fuck her.

She was so limp that her legs kept slipping off his shoulders. After the second time Chance got fed up. He let her legs fall to his sides, bending them at the knees and them holding them as wide apart as possible. Her muscles finally protested at the strain. Considering how dulled her senses were at the moment Helen knew she'd be more than a little sore the next day. 

Chance continued to force her shamefully wide. Lifting her head slightly, Helen saw him staring lustfully between her legs. She knew he'd be getting an eye full. From the way he held her he had an unobstructed view of his dick pounding into her welcoming pussy. 

She could feel how wet she was, could hear it, and could only imagine what he would be seeing. Pink engorged folds swallowing up his length, creamy arousal leaking out of her and coating his cock. 

He was thrusting hard enough that her breasts bounced and slapped against her chest. They felt heavy and ached to be touched. Helen thrust her chest up, trying to convey her desires without having to form the words. 

Her movement caught his attention, drawing his eyes away from her core. He looked up at her and she could see the strain around his eyes. He was close. 

Forcing her unwilling limbs to cooperate, Helen squeezed her breast roughly with one hand and reached for him with the other. She guided his hand from her knee to where they were joined. Very deliberately she positioned his thumb over her clit, pressing it against the hardened nub. 

Pleasures spiked through the drunken haze of her mind, bowing her back and tearing a wanton moan from her throat. Chance pressed harder with his thumb, grinding against her pelvic bone in tight circles. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body jerking and twitching, and her thighs beginning to shake. 

Helen kneaded her breasts harshly, pulling and twisting her nipples until it toed the line of pleasure and pain. 

She screamed when she came, sitting nearly bolt upright as the first wave of her orgasm hit. This time she took Chance with her. He continued to thrust blindly for a few seconds, prolonging their respective orgasms. 

The big man collapsed completely on top of her when he was finished. His dick slipping out of her. Helen didn't say anything as his weight crushed her into the mattress, preventing her from breathing. 

Her source blood heightened metabolism and the intensity of their coupling had begun to clear her mind. She clung to the sweat slicked body on top of her, needing it to ground her. Her drunk was wearing off, but her head still spun from the grief beginning to creep back in. 

"Was that what you were hoping for, love?" Chance mumbled against her neck.

"Thank you," she choked out as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. 

He tried to roll off her, but she resisted and he eventually settled back on top of her. His body slowly relaxed and his light snores filled the room. 

Helen lay there, naked and aching under a man she'd just met. The room wreaked of sex and she could feel where his seed had leaked out of her, leaving an uncomfortable wet spot for her to lay on. 

Her tears increased, turning into silent sobs that shook both her and the body atop her. She was grateful that Chance seemed to be in enough of an exhausted drunken stupor not to wake. 

Her plan had worked, if only for a moment. She'd achieved numbness and replaced grief with pleasure. But it was all temporary. As she lay there all the emotions she'd been running from caught up with her. 

It seemed the old saying of time heals all wounds wasn't accurate at all. She'd had over a century to grieve and yet it still felt as fresh as the night it had happened. 

Ashley; her beautiful, rambunctious, precocious daughter was dead. Lost to her forever. Again.


End file.
